Rio Kisses
by Klainer-Always
Summary: The Doctor has managed to land the Tardis in Rio. Amy's happy, The Doctor's been Mr.Grumpy face and Rory is asleep in the Tardis.


Author Note: In my other stories i'v been told to watch for grammer and spelling mistakes, I try my best but my computer doesn't have grammer or spelling check. So it's just me and an online dictionary. (Please read my others if you haven't, but don't read Ginny it's crap )

Also, I get my idea's when I have trouble sleeping and this was written between midnight and two o'clock this morning. So please don't be too harsh, though if it is crap please tell me and I won't write another Amy/Eleven fic again.

Reviews are Love x -K-

**Rio Kisses**

Amy sighed, finally she was wearing short and a tank top laying on a towel, playing with sand in her hands. The Doctor had managed to land the Tardis in Rio.

The Doctor and Rory were still in the Tardis talking about something, Amy didn't mind she was too busy enjoying the quiet. She slipped her sun glasses over her closed eyes. They had just returned from Maralozo, a planet a few thousand light-years away from Earth and as usual there had been alot of running involved. She was exusted, maybe she could have a little nap before...

'Ah, there you are Pond.'

Or not.

Amy opened her eyes and slid her sunglasses up to rest on the top of her head as she sat up. She looked at the Doctor and couldn't help but smile as she saw him wearing his usual tweed jacket, suspenders and bow tie.

'Hay Doctor, where's Rory?'

The Doctor sat on the sand next to her and leaned backwards, hands resting behind him.

'He decided to catch some sleep before our next trip.'

'He's still not used to all of this yet. Though I don't blame him, I could do with some sleep.' Amy mirrored the Doctors actions.

'Humans. You waste so long sleeping.'

Amy rolled her eyes.

'Yeah well, you could do with some sleep. You've been face recently.' Amy pinched his cheek as she said this.

He removed her hand and entwined it in his. He glanced at her before replying

'Have not.' Amy looked at him.

'Are you jealous because i'v been spending so much time with Rory?' She saw realisation flash in his eyes.

'No'

'Yes you are' She used her free hand to tilt his face and make him look at her.

'But you shouldn't be.' It came out as a whisper .

It was then Amy realised how close she and the Doctor were. They had been in enclosed spaces together before and her heart always seemed to beat faster. Just like it was now.

They stared into each others eyes neither noticing that both were slowley moving in. They stopped when their noses were almost touching, breath tickling their faces. Neither moved for a minuit both waiting, searching each others eyes for allowance. Amy swallowed as the Doctor closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and whispering

'Amelia Jessica Pond' and capturing her lips with his own. The kiss was slow and passionate both exploring each others mouths.

The Doctor shifted himself so he was laying on her. Amy's hands went to his hair tugging then ends while his left held her waist and his right held the back of her neck pulling her closer.

_She was kissing him again, only this time he kissed her first._ She knew she should have pulled away, she had a husband now .

All thoughts were vanished when his mouth left hers and started to press soft kisses on her neck. His hands ran down her sides making her shiver. The Doctor smirked before claiming her mouth again. His hands cupped her breasts making her moan into his mouth.

It felt right, it shouldn't have but it did. She felt as though she belonged in his arms. Belonged with him.

Her hands moved to his shoulders and his hands left her for a moment to help her remove his jacket. Just as she started on his bow tie her phone rang, Jessie J's Price tag bringing them both back to reality.

The Doctor jumped up from her as though she had burned him. Amy couldn't help but feel dissapointed as she looked at her phone, which had been lying by her head, _Aunt Sharon_. She pressed the ignore button before standing up and walking into the Tardis.

She leaned against the closed doors for a moments before running through sevral corridors not stopping until she reached the swimming pool, which she and the Doctor had found accidently while searching for the library.

Amy layed her phone on the floor and removed her sun glasses and clothing so that she was standing in her two-piece swimming costume and dived in. When she reached the surface she swam to the edge and rested her head on her crossed arms. She closed her eyes trying to forget he way she felt when he kissed her, trying to forget he way his body pressed against hers and the wetness she felt between her legs.

One question was going through her mind: why?


End file.
